As inverter controllers have been required to be reduced in size and weight, resin molding semiconductor devices included therein have been also reduced in size and weight.
The resin molding semiconductor devices include, as shown in FIG. 21, a semiconductor device 35 in which a first lead frame 32 with a power element 31 mounted thereon and a second lead frame 34 with a control element 33 mounted thereon are three-dimensionally disposed and molded with resin, thereby reducing the size and weight of the semiconductor device 35 (for example, see Patent Literature 1).